wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Shuffle
Shuffle is a high-ranking member of the Chicago Protectorate and Revel's lieutenant. Personality Shuffle was considered competent enough for Revel to defer some leadership duties to him when she was injured.Then Revel had come on shift, and I had an ally who wasn’t just ready to go to bat for me, but able to. She was working reduced hours after her head injury, deferring more tasks to Shuffle, but she was still the boss. She’d read the logs from the check-ins, called me to verify facts on the drugs and guns I’d noted moving through the apartment, and then reached out to the Director. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.3 Abilities and Powers Shuffle can teleport sections of landscape and only landscape, such as hills or even power effects.The others had already gathered at the respective portals. This group was Grue, with a select few others. Shuffle was among them. ... As much as I could see the distorted contrasting shapes, I could make out the block of Grue’s darkness that Shuffle had teleported into the air above Scion. It sank down, subsuming the golden man. - Excerpt from Extinction 27.4 Presumably this meant he could transport material that Annex was intersecting with letting the Ward move around more easily.“I kind of like those times,” Annex said. “You get to hang out with the local powerhouses, hear what they have to say, learn from them. I had a brief stay in a few other teams, but the one thing I really like about Chicago is that everyone is okay with me asking questions, and I have a lot.” “Who’s your favorite cape to hang out with?” Jo asked. “Shuffle. Our powers work well together, if we’re careful not to let them interfere.” - Excerpt from Scarab 25.4 His power is unpredictable, sometimes teleporting things out as well as in, but he seems used to it, using multiple teleports to shore up gaps.The flying creatures, the gargoyle-dragon included, took flight perching atop the walls, then backed down as a barrage of gunfire and superpowered attacks assaulted them. “Shuffle!” Revel cried out her lieutenant’s name. Shuffle stepped forward and used his power. Teleportation, but not teleportation of living things. Not people, anyways. Grass didn’t hinder him much. He teleported the landscape. A hill was bisected and placed against the ruined entrance of the facility. His power was unpredictable. There were metrics he couldn’t quite grasp or understand. Teleporting things in sometimes teleported things out. In attempting to shore up the wall, he created gaps. But this was a known issue, one he’d been dealing with for some time. Unsurprised, he fixed the resulting hole with two more followup teleports. If any terrain was removed, it was inside the structure, unimportant. ... The creature hit the wall again. Shuffle shored it up, placing the other half of the hill against it. - Excerpt from Sting 26.5His limited accuracy and control is possibly a result of his passenger punishing him for not using it enough, as the power would be hard to use in normal combat. History Background Shuffle had a Mover/Shaker trigger and joined the Chicago Protectorate at some point in time. Post-Echidna Shuffle and Campanile interfered with one of Topsy's deals, angering the supervillain.It was a simple job, and it was one he’d done for nearly a decade. In the process, he’d apparently grown exceedingly rich, and he had recently started to become more ambitious. Campanile and Shuffle had interfered with a deal, and Topsy had hired some mercenaries to seek out retaliation. If the escalation of the situation wasn’t bad enough, the mercenaries had crossed lines, and Topsy had been relocated to the heroes’ shit list as a consequence. He was an acceptable target. The only thing that would make Campanile and Shuffle happier than us fucking up and giving them an excuse to step in would be a perfectly executed operation and a humiliating loss for Topsy. I’d do my best to oblige on that front. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.3He and the rest of the team were on stand by to intervene if the plan concocted by the new Ward, Weaver, didn't work out.“Weaver. Revel here. I’ve talked it over with everyone that matters and too many people that don’t, and they’re saying it’s okay. Tecton and the rest of the Wards, minus Grace and Wanton, will be mobilizing shortly.” “We’re good to go?” “Shortly. PRT trucks are already en route and will be standing by, when they’re not actively transporting your teammates. Campanile, Brazier, Shuffle and Gauss will be a short distance away, but they won’t engage unless this goes belly-up. This is your show. You and the Wards. Quite a few people hoping you guys can pull this off. A handful hoping you fail.” - Excerpt from Scarab 25.3 Post-Timeskip While dealing with a hostage situation, Weaver thought Shuffle was versatile enough to get around the obstacles her team encountered.“Theory two is a lot easier to prove,” I said. “We either need to go in through the top, and hope the roof isn’t as protected-” “-or access the interior without passing into exterior rooms,” Vista said. Shuffle could have done that, I thought. Had we sent the wrong teams to the wrong locations? It had sounded like there was a hell of a lot of offensive power at the other location. “I’ll try,” Vista said. “Hold on.” - Excerpt from Sting 26.3 Shuffle is physically seen only once during this time period, when Nilbog's creatures are attempting to escape Ellisburg. He is seen blocking up the hole that was created in the Ellisburg wall by teleporting a hill against it. Gold Morning Shuffle fought on the oil rig against Scion, along with his remaining teammates. Site Navigation Category:Heroes Category:Protectorate Category:Mover Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Shaker Category:Worm Characters